


Happy (Earth) Birthday

by 29PheonixLement



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Earth Birthday (Supergirl TV 2015), F/F, SANVERS 4EVER, Yes to me Sanvers will be a thing again., but this is more a Danvers sister one shot than a Sanvers one., danvers sister cutness, season 4 Alex memory fixed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 06:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/29PheonixLement/pseuds/29PheonixLement
Summary: This is a birthday present I'm giving to myself but have decided to share. Hope it's alright.





	Happy (Earth) Birthday

Kara wasn’t going to admit she was hiding out.

Alright, she was hiding out. Like turned off her phone curled up on the couch cocooned in the fluffiest blanket she had in her apartment with ten orders of post stickers and half a dozen pizzas re-watching the Wizard of Oz for the twentieth time that afternoon while letting someone else (Nia and Brainy) take over the hero work for the night unless it seemed like whatever came up was more than they could handle kind of hiding out.

She thought she could handle her new normal of Alex not remembering she had powers or that she was Supergirl but now…. Now it just hurt more than normal.

It was her earth birthday. The first since her sister had asked for her memories to be taken and well….

Kara was hiding out in her apartment licking her wounds like the pitiful puppy she felt like because she couldn’t share today with her sister.

Sure, J’onn, Eliza and the other superfriends had offered to step in and celebrate it with her and even Maggie had texted a rather sweet  _‘Happy Earth B-Day Little D call me if you want to talk alright._ ’ earlier in the day and Rao love them all for caring about her wellbeing but they weren’t Alex….

Kara is pulled from her wallowing by a rather insistent knocking on her front door.

At first, she thought it was Lena back again to check up on her before she went back to the lab for the night but the anger behind the knocking now ruled that out and besides with this particular visitor the super didn’t even need to use her x-ray vision on the door to know who was standing on the other side of her front door.

Her heartbeat was enough.

Kara pauses to grab her glasses and toss the empty pizza and pot sticker boxes into the trash while taking the other two full pizzas and the last three orders of pot stickers into the fridge not wanting the questions of why she had so much food when clearly, she was the only one in the apartment.

Nothing much she could do about her red-rimmed eyes as she slid her glasses back into place maybe she could just blame her tears on the movie? For the finishing touch, she ran a hand in her hair going for a just woke up from a nap look and hopefully not a flying around the city windblown one as she opened the door to find her sister standing out in the hall her fist raised ready to pound away again at the door.

“You turned off your phone.” Alex accused her eyes narrowed and her jaw twitching in annoyance.

Kara faltered under her sister’s cold director mode gaze moving her eyes to Alex’s combat boots. “I didn’t want to talk to people.” She defends like the kicked puppy she is.

“I’m not people I’m your sister.” Alex answers stomping passed her sister into her apartment leaving Kara still standing half hidden behind the door.

Supergirl let out a defeated sigh closing the door as the sounds of the refrigerator opening and closing filled the apartment mixing with the sounds of the wicked witches pleased clacking on the tv screen.

“So why are you avoiding me?” Alex questions throwing herself down on the couch a beer already opened in her hand as she snagged one of the two remaining slices of pizza from the box Kara had left on the coffee table.

“I’m not.” Kara says earning a raised eyebrow look as Alex lifts the drink to her lips before setting it down on the table top as she takes a bite of her now cold pizza. “Really?” Alex asks as she chews disbelief clear in her voice as she holds her sisters’ eyes.

“I’m not avoiding you, Lex, I just miss you alright. Today of all days I miss you.” Kara confesses knowing Alex wouldn’t couldn’t understand what she meant her fingers playing with her glasses out of habit.

Alex’s arms around her middle jolt her back to the world around her. “I’m right here Kar. I promise I’m right here.” Her sister promises cradling her super-powered sister against her. And for one fleeting moment, Kara can pretend that Alex actually remembered why this day was so important as she hugs her back.

“Now.” Alex says after the pair had stayed holding each other for several long minutes. It wasn’t until she pulled back a little that Kara saw her sister had tears in her eyes. “How about you go safe those pizzas and a container or two of pot stickers from the fridge and we re-start this classic.”

Kara nodes mirroring her sister in whipping her eyes with the corner of her shirt sleeve as she heads to the fridge.

“What’s that?” Kara hiccups depositing the boxes on the table seeing a plain white paper bag that hadn’t been sitting on her coffee table before.

It was rather cute that Alex tried to act as if she hadn’t intentionally set the bag down not seconds before her sister had returned to the couch. “A peace offering.” she answers opening the lids on both the pizzas as Kara reclaims her seat now gingerly balancing the bag in her lap.

“I really hope your planning to open it sometime tonight you goober. Cause I kind of said no backsies and even then, the place closed soon after I left.”

Kara giggles at the tease pushing her glasses back up her nose as she opens the bag.

The single cupcake inside made a new wave of tears pool in her eyes as she lifts it from the bag.

The cake itself is chocolate the waves of icing deep blue and the red and yellow outlined crest in the center blurring the longer Kara looks at it.

“It was the only decent looking one the place had left.” Alex defends misinterpreting her sister’s tears as a few of them fall to mix with the icing topped dessert.

Kara shakes her head blinking away the wetness in her eyes as she carefully sets the cake down and leans toward her sister. “It's perfect.” Kara hiccups relaxing when Alex’s arms slide around her shoulders rubbing little circles against her back.

“Happy birthday…. Supergirl.” Alex answers against her ear pulling back to reach up taking off her sister’s glasses as she brushes Kara’s hair back out of her widened eyes.

Kara freezes but Alex helpfully explains keeping her arms snaked around her sister’s shoulders while she talked. “I keep getting these…. these flashes well really, they seem like parts of memories I didn’t know I had.

“What flashes?” Kara’s voice is just above a whisper.

“Punching out Haley when she threatened to deft you back…Talking with Maggie after you were trapped on that other planet…standing at that window telling you 'You got this' when Cadmus tried to send that ship to the other side of the universe...Yelling at you about how Kara Danvers saved me more times than Supergirl ever could when you tried to get rid of her…The day Superman brought you to live with us and that time you saved me from ending up like Kenny...”

Kara swallowed her hand once again reaching up to whip away tears from her eyes with her shirt sleeve. “That’s a lot for flashes.”

Alex nodes in agreement “I do have to admit I wished I’d gotten to keep at least the punching Haley part and my time with Maggie. I miss her so much and remembering all this just makes me miss her more.”

“I have her new number.” Kara offers reaching for her phone to show Alex Maggie’s text. Alex’s hand stills her own however setting the phone back on the coffee table while the DEO director rather skillfully maneuvers her little sister to sit across her lap like a small child so Kara was cocooned in not only the blanket Alex had claimed as her own but also wrapped in her sister’s arms with her head resting against Alex’s shoulder.

“I do want it but right now this is about you Kar.” Alex says pressing play once again on what she can’t believe she’d really forgotten was her sister's favorite movie.

“Mmmkay.” Kara agrees snuggling up against Alex just like she would all those other times growing up when Kara would end up climbing into Alex’s bed scared from a nightmare about once again being trapped in the Phantom Zone or having to listen to Krypton exploding around her during thunderstorms to stay in her own.

“Stronger together. Always.” Alex whispers against Kara’s hair as they watch Dorothy and Toto running down the dirt road toward the Gale farm making the blonde in her arms tear up yet again over what was left of her cupcake when she realizes Alex says it in whispered Kryptonian against her ear holding on tighter as the movie keeps playing.


End file.
